Childhood Dreams
'A/N: my eighth fanfic. This time I am taking it from a different view. So read and enjoy. :D MerlinDragonLord. ' 'Prologue.' Mordred sat on the edge of a fallen down tree, staring lonely out into the open fields. He had, had many dreams. He remembered that as a young child he had wanted to have the seer's powers but now he didn't, he already felt like his destiny was pressing down on his shoulders. He wished he was back living with the druids but his life had changed dramatically over the years. The last time he had seen any fellow druids was when he was a child. He remembered the life he and Kara had dreamt of as children. A home near a few fields, a lake and mountains and the wildflowers. A place where they no longer had to live in fear. But that had been a long time ago. The druids he had stayed with, Alvarr and Aglain were both dead due to the big-headedness of the young, at that time, prince of Camelot. But now both of them had changed even Emrys. Mordred had never before in his life felt as alone as he did now. Mordred's life had changed and Mordred was unsure as to whether it had changed for the good or the worse. He knew that he was destined to kill Arthur. But he didn't know whether he would be able to. He certainly owed Arthur his life since Arthur had saved him from being executed by Uther who had been king at the time. He also owed Merlin, Gwen and Morgana a great debt too. Merlin had used magic to try and let the guards of Camelot kill Mordred when he was staying with Alvarr. But Mordred was willing to forgive and forget. They had all equally played their own part in saving his life when he was a child. He wouldn't....... no he couldn't play a part in Arthur's death. Just the mere thought of it made him shiver in disgust. He finally came to his decision he would go back to Camelot and would aid Arthur in any way that he could. Of course there was the one problem that held Mordred back. Merlin wouldn't be as ready to accept him as Arthur would. Mordred stood up and walked over to his black horse which was grazing a few steps in front of him. He could help Arthur. Of course he could. He could quite easily help him. He would help. He would, wouldn't he? Mordred realized that he was arguing with himself. He stroked his horse before climbing into the saddle. He spurred his horse into a fast gallop and headed for Camelot. 'The Return of Mordred.' "MERLIN!!!!!!!" Arthur yelled at Merlin for what seemed like the thirtieth time that morning. "Yes sire." Merlin replied exasperatedly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur said his temper rising steadily. They were stood in the training grounds. Arthur's opponent was stood waiting for the king of Camelot to join him in the middle of the ground. Arthur's opponent was wearing a closed helmet and despite the hot weather he had refused to take it off for even a second. He was also wearing unmarked armour which was slightly strange as Arthur had never fought an unmarked knight before. "No I don't think so." Merlin said staring hard at Arthur. Arthur had his helmet under his arm and all his armour was on correctly. So Merlin didn't know what Arthur was talking about. "My sword!!!" Arthur yelled pointedly. "It's in your...... Oh!" Merlin said as he noticed Arthur's sword wasn't in his hand or his belt. He looked back at the sword rack. There was Arthur's sword where Merlin had put it when tightening the straps on Arthur's gauntlets. Merlin ran over and pulled the sword out of the rack and handed it to Arthur. "Are you any good at anything?!!!!!!" Arthur snapped snatching the sword from Merlin. Arthur stormed out into the middle of the combat arena. He prepared himself into his fighting stance, sword pointing to his adversary. His adversary did the same. The fight began. Both of them were evenly matched. They were both strong and fast. The fight began savage at first but they soon began to tire. Arthur's opponent knocked him down to the ground. Merlin stood prepared to use his magic if it came to that. But as Arthur's adversary swung his sword down towards Arthur. Arthur leapt backward, the sword hit the ground. Arthur was on his feet again. He parried his opponent's attack and then used one of the moves he had been planning on using for some time now. He spun out of the way as his opponent swung at him. Then Arthur stuck his leg out and before his opponent fell Arthur spun his sword in his hand and as he had planned it hit his opponent's sword sending it spinning up into the air where Arthur caught it. He pointed both blades at his opponent. "I win!" Arthur cheered. "You fought well." he added as his opponent stood up. "As did you." Arthur's opponent replied. Merlin's brow furrowed for a moment he had thought that Arthur's opponent sounded familiar. From the look on Arthur's face it seemed he thought the same. "Can you do me the honour of revealing your identity?" Arthur asked. His opponent shrugged nonchalantly. They undone the clasps which were holding the helmet closed and then lifted the helmet off dropping it to the floor. Merlin and Arthur's mouths dropped open in a comical 'o' shape as they stared at the person in front of them. "Mordred." Merlin said, fear running through his veins. Mordred smiled and then let the corners of his mouth turn back down. "Hello Arthur." he said, staring at Arthur. 'He's not welcome.' "Where have you been?" Arthur said, hugging Mordred. "Oh you know. Here and there." Mordred replied. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at Merlin. He could tell that Merlin didn't welcome him being here. Mordred looked around the room they were stood in he noticed that the room looked completely different from when he had first been in Camelot. "Well we're glad your back. Aren't we Merlin?" Arthur said, Merlin just scoffed. Arthur glared at him, "What is wrong with you? I'm missing your usual prattle." "Nothing." Merlin said glaring at Mordred. As if saying: It can wait till he's not in the room. Category:Merlin Category:Arthur Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:Mordred Category:Camelot Category:Knights of Camelot